sluggyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:NiftyBot/Rules
Consciences What's the rule on consciences? Are they seperate characters to be counted, or do we count them with their main character? There's a strip where where the consciences hang out in a bar without their "people" for examplehttp://www.sluggy.com/daily.php?date=070216. Greendemon 21:13, 18 December 2008 (UTC) : The consciences clearly demonstrate separate and distinct personalities from the character to which they belong, so I would consider them to be separate characters, especially since they have occasional recurring appearances. So we can refer to them as Torg's Good Conscience, Torg's Evil Conscience, etc. AlternateTorg 21:35, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :: I noticed I didn't give them ethereal status for their first appearances... these guys should be ethereal, right? Eques Concordia 21:59, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::: Yes. They originate from a plane of existence beyond our own, so they're ethereal. AlternateTorg 22:33, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Death or No Death? I'm slowly approaching A Carnivorous Smurf for Kimmy Sue Hasenpfeffer, which reminded me of the issue of certain transformations, and whether those should count as deaths - apart from the one in that story, there are also the alien spores that infected Santa Claus, and the Demon Spear Calmadar that come immediately to mind. The latter seems clear, it's a transition from Alive to Ethereal, so it should count as a death. The smurf and the aliens however would still count as alive, but they're clearly different in mind, body, and motivation. Aylee's transformations on the other hand definitely aren't deaths. Eques Concordia 13:34, 24 December 2008 (UTC) : Well, in the case of Santa Claus, I would say that it does not count as a death, because it's closer to a possession, and we don't count Gwynn as having died when she gets possessed by K'Z'K. If Santa's original personality had been destroyed permanently, I might be more inclined to count it as a death. However, given that Smurfs are clearly as fictional in the Sluggyverse as they are here, I'd be willing to grant Ethereal status to Carnivorous Smurf, thereby counting it as a death. I'd be willing to entertain other ideas on the subject, though. AlternateTorg 00:10, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :: I considered Gwynn's possession, and it seemed a different case to me, since the alien thing goes down to DNA level, but either interpretation is fine with me. Eques Concordia 13:34, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ::: In a similar vein as the above, I noticed that Greendemon has counted Terb and Plorp as separate characters from Terribus and Deplora (and misidentified Terb at least once), rather than as the same characters. Shouldn't they be counted as the latter, rather than the former? Eques Concordia 19:08, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :::: Yes, should be changed to Terribus, and should be changed to Deplora. AlternateTorg 19:12, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Crossovers and Guest weeks I'm looking at Sluggy Freelance: Where Are You?http://www.sluggy.com/daily.php?date=000327 and I'm not quite sure how to handle it. Essentially, there's a whole lot of crossover characters from other strips whose names I don't know and who never appear again. What's the best way to deal with that story? Greendemon 16:12, 6 January 2009 (UTC) : Tirdun tracked them, but that doesn't mean we have to. I'm inclined to say no, but there's also the story of A.J. and the Crudosaur, where A.J. was more involved and actually would get credit for helping kill the Crudosaur. If we decide we want to track them, here are the names: * 29 Mar 2000: The dragon is Fiona, and the man is Bruno the Bandit. * 30 Mar 2000: First panel, left to right: Nick, Jason Barker, Ki; new guy in panel three: Dwayne * 31 Mar 2000: The man is Gav. Not sure about the others, but Gav is the only one that appears again. * 1 Apr 2000: Porcupine is Lindesfarne, the young rabbit is Coney, third guy from the left in panel 6 is Ralph, Riff/rabbit is Kevin; don't know the others, but they don't reappear. * 2 Apr 2000: A bunch, but they all only appear once. * 4 Apr 2000: Woman is Trudy. : AlternateTorg 19:44, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Zorgon Gola's Kills It seems that the current "Galactic or greater" approximation of kills is too high for NiftyBot to handle. The stats page currently lists 9 kills for him - the 8 named characters in the kill statement of Void Ghosts, and it seems the total victim number as a separate character. The similar kill statement in Divergence looks to have worked just fine. I'll reduce the number of Gola's kills by an order of magnitude for now. (Eques Concordia) : Nice catch. This has been fixed in version 1.1.1 of NiftyBot, which I just barely released. I see that you're in the middle of making a bunch of changes, so I'll hold off on running NiftyBot again until later. AlternateTorg 18:10, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :: I should be caught up with the appearances of Isp and Osp now, so I'll just increase Gola's kill count again. I won't get to the rest of Kesandru's well today in any case. Eques Concordia 18:25, 20 January 2009 (UTC)